1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to making semiconductor devices using photoresist.
2. Related Art
One of the continuing issues in semiconductor manufacturing is providing openings for filling with conductive material. These openings are beneficially precisely located with precisely defined dimensions that are repeatable. One of the difficulties is errors in the making of the mask. Any error, in the mask fabrication process, can be multiplied due to a variety of factors including the nature of optics, photoresist and other general process variations
Accordingly, there is a need for improving the forming of openings by overcoming or improving upon one or more of the issues described above.